


and i know of our future (it's dancing on the tip of our tongues)

by TheCoasts



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, post 611, slight mention of adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoasts/pseuds/TheCoasts
Summary: "we’re okay", and she loves how easily the words seem to roll off her tongue and ease the atmosphere like they were only destined to be spoken by her and for her.





	and i know of our future (it's dancing on the tip of our tongues)

_It’s over_ , she whispers to no one in particular, her brows furrowing as she processes the words. She feels a hand enclosing her own, and the movement is familiar and warming and soothing, and she welcomes it with a small smile that has been tugging at her lips for the past minutes: she just hadn’t realized it. _It_ _’s finally over_ , she repeats softly, and yet her voice seems to carry over the trees and the river and the sound of the waterfall behind them as she notices Yang sharply turning her head away from her. After a while, she follows her eyes and takes note of Adam’s body, still lying there, and this time it’s her turn to comfort her partner.

She gives a light squeeze and Yang dips her head, prompting Blake to let go of her hand only to cup her face, raising her to her eye level as she does so.

_We’re okay_ , and she loves how easily the words seem to roll off her tongue and ease the atmosphere like they were only destined to be spoken by her and for her.

Yang slowly rises to her feet and holds out a hand for her partner to catch on: they’re both recovering from the fight, but it’s hard to miss the way Blake still clutches at her shoulder and grits her teeth when she thinks she’s not looking. Blake takes the offered hand and they stand there, together, for a bit, until Yang opens her mouth to say something and that’s when Blake launches herself into her, her left arm at her side while her right sneaks around yang’s neck, bringing her closer. They’re hugging and it only takes a second for the blonde to snap out of it and hug her partner back. Her hands hot against Blake’s cold bare skin, and _oh, are you cold?_ she breathes out close to her human ears. She feels blake mumbling into her chest. N _ever when you’re near,_ and Yang can almost feel the blush creeping its way on her cheeks. She holds her tight and close and she can perceive something faintly vibrating on her chest, which she realizes almost feel like—she instinctively stops herself. Blake, the mighty Blake Belladonna, who had just defeated the man that had tormented both of them, is _purring._ For her sake, Yang doesn't say anything, instead enjoying the feeling blooming in her chest.

They only separate when they another explosion going off in the distance, and Blake notices out of the corner of her eye how Yang seems to be looking for something only to let out a pained sigh. _F_ _orgot about bumblebee_ , she murmurs. She doesn’t miss the way the faunus girl looks at her sheepishly. She takes her hand in hers again, and gives it a light squeeze. _H_ _ey, if anything, I'm actually glad she got to go like that._  The cloud covering Blake’s face disappears and she’s smiling, and Yang wishes she could let the other girl know she would touch the sun and bring back some of its light if it meant keeping that face of hers beaming. _I_ _will get you a new one_ , she replies, grinning. _Y_ _ou kind of saved my life, I think it’s only fair._ It slowly dawns on Yang that she might be getting a purple bike out of this deal, but then she knows she would probably have painted it that color herself. _B_ _lake, you don’t owe me any-_ she’s cut short by Blake’s finger on her lips, efficiently shutting her up. _I_ _— gods, Yang… I know that. But please, let me do this._  Yang nods and Blake’s hand trails to rest on her cheek. _T_ _hank you_ , she says simply, as her fingertips brush against her partner’s soft skin.  _You’re freezing_ , and Blake can’t even register the words she’s just spoken that the blonde is already taking off her own jacket and putting it around her shoulders. _S_ _orry, was that too much?_ she asked, taking a step back when she feels Blake tensing up. The faunus is quick to reassure her. _S_ _ore shoulder, it’s alright._ Her aura is taking a while to heal it up and she figures all the hits she received from Adam probably were on the verge of breaking it, making the recovery process a slow and painful one, but still bearable from her point of view. Yang doesn’t seem convinced but she lets it go, instead gently indicating her in which direction it would be the quickest way to get to the others.

 

They’re still running past the trees and white and green scenery when they arrive to the spot where the rest of the team were supposed to be. What they didn’t expect to find, instead, was the remnants of a destroyed mecha, the scent of evapored-grimm dust still filling the air and an electric atmosphere surrounding their companions. _S_ _hould we even ask?_ deadpans Yang with a pointed stare to her sister, looking her up and down checking for any obvious injuries. Blake stands to her side, her brows knitted in a frown as she glances to Nora and Jaune.

They’re quick to explain how they almost got caught by a mech driven by the old lady from the military base, and some of them turn to glance at Blake. Yang is tense beside her, ready to jump in to defend her if anyone even tries to imply that she failed at her objective in the heist, but Weiss cuts in and places her hands on both partners’ shoulders with a worried glance. _A_ _re you two alright?_   They don’t have time to formulate a reply that Weiss continues on. _W_ _here’s your coat? and your bike?_ she says, glancing at Yang for the last part. _A_ _ctually, there’s also this,_ Blake winces as she takes what’s left of gambol shroud and puts them in front of her. Yang hears Ruby’s distinctive gasp. _B_ _lake ran into Adam_ , she breathes out, the reality of what had occurred not long ago still fresh in her mind, and she nervously tugs on her top. Everybody knows what had transpired during the fall of Beacon, even if few details had been left out there and there. Some things were better off left unknown to everyone but the two girls who faced their deepest fears on the darkest night of their lives, and she can’t help but notice how the rest of the team tenses up at the mention of the bull faunus. She shakes her head, _we’ll tell you about all of this later_. She faintly hears Maria pressing them on, asking them to get aboard the ship and Yang’s mood shifts as she takes Blake’s hand into her own and tugs her towards the doors. _Let’s get out of here_ , she says and Blake offers her a kind smile.

 

Later, when exhaustion finally catches up on them both, they find out that they can’t fall asleep without being close to one another, and Blake stands up from her spot to join Yang in another corner, her steps confident as she marches on towards her, taking off the jacket and folding it into an improvised pillow. Her ears perk up as she catches Yang’s mock huff. _Something wrong?_ she asks, and she stares into the lilac eyes whilst she sits, propped up against the wall. _Not really,_ Yang grins, _I was just getting used to you wearing that_ , and Blake blushes against her will because really, who would she be if she denied Yang a victory. She lets herself slid a bit, getting to Yang’s level on the floor. They lie like this, shoulder to shoulder, bare skin brushing against bare skin and cold metal, and it’s Blake who breaks the silence. _Thank you_ , she offers Yang no context nor other words, and her partner strokes the back of her hand with hers. _What for?_ she asks, and Blake doesn’t waste a second to reply, _For allowing me to be there,_ and Yang thinks she’s a fool if she ever thought she wouldn’t be welcomed back because there isn’t a world where Yang Xiao-Long would be willing to part ways from Blake Belladonna on her own terms and she realizes she must have been talking out loud because the dark-haired faunus is staring at her, her lips slightly apart as she bites back a grin. And her brain doesn’t have time to process any more thoughts because all she can register is the feeling of Blake’s still-cold lips on her own and she’s suddenly aware of how quickly they’re getting warm, and how her hand is cupping her jaw. And it’s the feeling that she loves, the way she walks, and laughs, and rolls her eyes, and looks at her like she’s the only person in the world that deserves every good little thing the universe has to offer. She loves it and she loves her, and she’s pretty sure Blake knows it too judging by the way she kisses her like she’s afraid that if she lets go too soon, Yang will disappear.

They slowly break apart, and their eyes open again and it’s like the entire ship has gone quiet. She mentally thanks the rest of the team for pretending not to notice what was currently going on and instead focus all of her attention on the girl in front of her. _Come here often?_ she grins. Blake rolls her eyes and Yang beams at her. There she was, her girl.

When they finally fall asleep, it’s in each other’s arms and they dream of a quiet embrace in a garden hidden away from the rest of the world, content to be unaware of the dangers roaming outside while clutching at the other like they’re the only thing worth clinging on.


End file.
